Lets study about the saiyans
by DestinyDBZ
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)The students of Orange Star High School listens to an odd documentary about an alien warrior race, the Saiyans. FOLLOW GoHaNViDeLSoN's story...
1. Planet Vegeta

**Chapter 1: Planet Vegeta**

 **Orange Star High School**

"Hey Videl, you are early this morning. No crime-fighting … huh", said a bubbly blonde haired girl named Erasa as she entered her class to take the seat next to the local crime fighter Videl Satan.

"Hmm… that's true there was no call from the chief this morning. And anyway remember the history homeroom teacher specifically told not to be late for today's special session" replied the raven haired girl.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. But seems like someone's gonna be late" said Erasa pointing to the vacant seat next to her whose occupant is a teenage **demi-saiyan** residing 500 miles away from the school. No wonder he often comes late.

Videl only sighed.

The school bell stuck 8:30 with a piercing strike and a musical tone announcing the start of first period. The homeroom teacher Mr. Waterloo entered the classroom. He was in his fifties and soon to be retiring from the teaching profession. But the man had a profound knowledge of the subject and always likes to dig the history of anything that intrigues his ever curious mind. Today he was going to demonstrate one such important discovery that he had been doing for the past thirteen years, ever since the Saiyan attacked East City back all those thirteen years ago.

Mr. Waterloo cleared his throat to attract the attention of the buzzing and gossiping classroom. He took the attendance quickly. He sighed when he noticed someone missing. The boy maybe the best student the school has ever had or perhaps even the brightest young minds of the century, but he most definitely had some serious issues. That needs to be addressed of if he ever wishes to be a scholar. He thus decided to start the class without the boy.

"Good Morning class. Today we are going to learn of a race that is different from the humans. Yes believe it or not _aliens_ do exist"

At this instantly murmurs broke out in the class. But the teacher clasped his hands to silence the class, "Let me finish whatever I have to say. Then if you have any questions, then you may raise your hands to ask. Until then no interruptions, please. Umm…now where was I. Uhh right aliens. I don't know how many of you remember or not but the attack on East city thirteen years ago was done by two aliens of different race. They are a warrior race that is called Saiyan. Today I am going to show you a docu- ..."

The teacher could not complete his sentence as he was brought to a halt by the homeroom door suddenly opening with a quake to reveal a slightly panting demi-saiyan at the door. It was the resident nerd Son Gohan.

"Sorry sir I am late. I overslept" At this the class broke into laughter. The teacher waved his hand to convey the students not to make any sound and then addressed the kid at the doorway to take his seat. The kid, flushed, walked across the class to get to his seat. Once he sat in his seat, the teacher started.

"So as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I am going to show you students a documentary I prepared by my thirteen years of hard-work and some classified files from Capsule Corporation. I am loading the CD. Here goes the audio…"

'Woah today's documentary seems to be something very special I guess since the teacher has put so much emphasis onto it. I guess, finally, I am going to learn something new at High School. Woohoo I can barely contain my excitement' thought Gohan grinning.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the classroom speakers. The documentary has begun…

" **Red as a blood ruby and about as large as Jupiter, and very distinct upon its natural beauty, this was the home of the Saiyan Warriors.**

Gohan stiffened and tensed up immediately as he heard the name 'Saiyan'. 'No….no way. This cannot be happening' Gohan prayed fervently. His frantic behavior did not go unnoticed by a particular blue-eyed girl who eyed him carefully.

 **The foilage is that of smaller deciduous trees and thicker brush, where it would receed to vast crators and cravasses. In this harsh and barren part of the land, many things could threaten life. For starters, the gravity being 10 times that of Earth's own, to the great temperature differences between subzero and well over 100 degrees could be experienced.**

'I wonder what Gohan is so tensed about' thought videl to himself.

 **The sky during the night would be a lot like Earth's own, able to see the many stars in the endless heavens, however the day was something different. When the sun rose, the skies would turn red under the two suns of the solar system. Unlike the moon cycles though of Earth where a full moon cast its face upon the night skies, the moon on Planet Vegeta became full once every eight years. Instead of the pale moon color, it was a brilliant pale orange color that would grace the color of the surface.**

 **Each forest was full of predators and prey that could easily withstand the harsh storms of spring and fall and the killing heat of summer, and the deadly cold winters. The temperatures would range from an almost 150 degree heat or even hotter, to that of the Antarctic cold within the dead of winter. Vegetation upon such a planet was more scraggly and thick stemmed to keep its moisture and its lushness. The desert regions though were very similar to that of Earth's own save for the fact that water could not be found close to the surface in old dried riverbeds. To live in these barren areas, the Saiyans were forced to evolve for their own survival giving them the peak of physical ability to withstand extreme temperatures while the Tuffles simply modified their homes for their comforts.**

 **The storms would rage for days, bringing in flood waters, tornadoes, and even hurricanes of greater magnitude than that of Earth. Each of these storms would rip across the lands, forcing the animals to take cover in natural barriers appropriate to each animal and weather condition that was taking place.**

 **Then came time for it to be inhabited by that of two races that would be at each other's throat until a complete genocide was committed. Each one of these races had to learn to adapt to this harsh environment in order to survive. The Tuffles were only half the height of the Saiyans, due to the immense gravity keeping them shorter. For example, King Vegeta would have towered over the Tuffles, but he was only about six feet tall. Most Saiyans were taller than the Tuffle race, but they too were relatively short, but because of their unique ability to adapt to their environments, it wouldn't take long for them to reach the heights of around six feet tall."**

The teacher pressed the pause button.

"Students this is the end of part one. If you have any questions you may raise your hands"

Only one hand raised (three guesses who?). And that person was a blue eyed, raven haired over-inquisitive girl.

"Yes Miss Satan. Now what's your question?", asked the teacher.


	2. APOLOGIES!

**APOLOGIES!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I AM EXTREMELY SORRY TO SAY THAT THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED FROM BEING PUBLISHED UNDER MY GUISE.**

 **I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW, THAT THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT WAS PLANNED AND PREPARED BY MY CLASSMATE MANISH, WHO IS IN THIS SITE AS** _ **GoHaNViDeLSoN**_ **. HE GAVE IT TO ME AND TOLD ME TO PUBLISH THROUGH MY ACCOUNT.**

 **HE SAID THAT HE WOULD ANYTIME GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW TO PROCEED ON WITH THE FIC. MANISH IS QUITE EASILY ONE OF THE GREATEST DRAGONBALL FANATIC I HAVE EVER SEEN. OF COURSE I AM A FOLLOWER TOO BUT NOT AS HIM.**

 **ALSO YOU CAN GET FROM HIS PENNAME THAT HE IS A GOHAN/VIDEL PAIRING FOLLOWER. HE WRITES BRILLIANT CREATIVE FICS.**

 **THE PROBLEM WAS, I CONSENTED TO HIM THINKING IT WOULD BE SIMPLY FUN. AFTER ALL I READ VERY FEW FICS, BUT FROM WHAT I'VE OBSERVED NEW FICS GET ATMOST 2-4 FAVOURITES OR FOLLOWS MOSTLY. SO I THOUGHT WHAT'S THE HARM IN IT.**

 **BUT THEN I SAW THINGS STARTED GETTING SERIOUS, I COULD NEVER WOULD HAVE IMAGINED THAT HIS ONLY 1000 WORD SCRIPT WOULD GAIN 40+ FOLLOWS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER ITSELF. I KNOW THAT I CANNOT GET DONE WITH THIS FIC….. ALSO IT WOULD BE BAD TO DISAPPOINT SUCH A GREAT MASS OF FOLLOWS…**

 **IN FACT MANISH'S( I MEAN GoHaNViDeLSoN's FIC OSH REUNION HAS OVER 50 FOLLOWS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER ITSELF...**

 **SO I HAD A TALK WITH HIM, OR RATHER AN ARGUMENT. HE WAS RELUCTANT THAT I SHOULD'VE GIVEN IT A TRY.**

 **EVENTUALLY HE GAVE IN. WRITING IS IN HIS BLOOD, NOT MINE….**

 **ANYWAYS GUYS I THINK THAT HE MIGHT BE PUBLISHING THE STORY ANYTIME SOON….**

 **HIS PENNAME IS GoHaNViDeLSoN**

 **THE STORY WILL PROGRESS THERE-UPON…**


End file.
